Broken Trusts
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: Lucy discovered something about her boyfriend. She tested if it's true and, let's just say, Gray knew more than what he's letting on.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FT.  
Warning: CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC.

* * *

**"She loved him and he loved her. It was supposed to be that simple... Right?"**

* * *

"So... Which one is it, Gray...?" She purred at him evilly. He knew it wouldn't last long: his lies. She would find out about it sooner or later, he knew.

Yet he still did it.

Lucy looked at him accusingly, yet he didn't mind. He deserved it, for what he did. Lucy herself wasn't as confident as she looked. Her heart was playing with her. She was afraid that he lied. She loved him, after all. So much.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Lucy!" He still tried to deny it. But deep in side, he knew it was all pointless. Lucy would force the truth out of him, whether he liked it or not.

They stared at each other for seconds, but it seemed like forever to the both of them. Gray averted his eyes from her and sighed. Lucy looked at him sharply, demanding an answer. "You know what I mean." She stated, determined.

It's been a month since they started dating. He loved her so much, and she did, too. Their friends were jealous of their chemistry, but they all still smiled and cheered for the happy couple.

But then things started going wrong. Misunderstood, betrayal and pain was mixed into one, and it was not a nice feeling.

Gray ruffled his raven hair and faked a laugh. "You're so serious it's creeping me out!" He chuckled. Lucy didn't say anything. She intended to say something, or even just laugh, but she couldn't. She was far too afraid of betrayal to say or do anything. Instead, she looked at him with a mix of fear, sadness and anger.

"Now come on!" He laughed it off and turned to the guild. He wanted to run away from the truth. He didn't want to just face it. Be brave. But no. He didn't. He loved Lucy too much to do it.

He started walking to the guild, but Lucy wouldn't let him. She grabbed his hand to avoid him from moving further. Gray's fake grin fell as soon as she did it. He wanted to keep his lie for as long as possible.

They used to be so perfect together. Full of chemistry and love. They trusted each other to the depths of their soul and they believed nothing could conquer their love. "**The golden couple of the year**" the guild said.

But that changed.

Lately, the raven-haired boy seemed so... Distant. He was right there: next to the blonde mage, yet he was so far away. His hugs were less comforting. His kisses were less loving. She feared he had fallen out love with her.

And because of that fear, it took days for her to gather up courage and ask him, forcing the truth out of him. But she still didn't want to face it. She wanted him to be by her side, pure forever.

"Gray..." She whispered, tears falling. She didn't want to believe it's true. She loved him so much. "Tell me it isn't true..." Her voice sounded more like a squeak.

"Levy told me... You went out with Juvia." The words came out of her mouth like blood. Yes, to her, that was much better. She would rather blood pouring out of her mouth than those words being true.

Gray's eyes softened as he heard that. He went out with Juvia, true. As friends. Lucy was the only one he'd ever love. But he feared she was far too good for him. Why would Lucy be with someone like him? So he lied that day. He went out with Juvia as friends, but he acted lovey-dovey when he noticed Levy was there.

And so, he lied.

"I'm sorry, Lucy... It's true. I'm breaking up with you." His words stabbed Lucy's heart like knifes stabbing bread. As soon as she heard it from him, it was all over. Any trust she had left on him was gone. She immediately let go of his hand and held her hand. "NO! NO! Tell me it isn't true! Tell me you're lying!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry..." Gray breathed. It pained him so much to see her hurt. By him, of all people. But he won't let her be with someone who didn't deserve her. She deserved better. Much, much better.

"No..." Lucy sobbed, falling into the ground. So Levy was right. When she said that, Lucy didn't believe her. She thought Levy was jealous or something. But then, Gray started acting strange. Then it all came boiling down to her: he didn't love her anymore.

Gray held his desire to ran to Lucy and tell her he lied, to comfort her, to hug her, to tell her he loved her. He held it all inside. "Why?" Lucy breathed.

"It's just, I guess, **_deep inside my heart, I never loved you._** We never... Clicked... You know?" He lied. He loved her like there's no tomorrow and no couple could have more chemistry than them.

"Gray..." She whispered, getting closer to the ground. She loved him so much. Why did it have to happen? Why did he say he loved her then just betray her? What happened to the Gray she loved? What about everything they've been trough? Was it all lies to him?

Then he leaved. He went inside the guild without any goodbyes or warning. She kissed the rock without thinking. He wanted him next to her, to be with her. Her soft lips touching the rough, cold surface of the rock. Of course, it bled. But she didn't mind. She hugged herself. She needed him so much. So why...?

Rain came pouring down and she looked up. The cold rain drops slapped her ghostly figure. How she loved him... Why did he just waltz out of her life like it's nothing? Didn't he love her? Then his words came into her mind.**_ "deep inside my heart, I never loved you."_** He said. So it was all nothing? He faked it?

She kissed the sour rain and the blood lost the fight to water. She hugged herself, telling herself it didn't matter. She could survive without him. **_He didn't matter that much to her_**, she tried to convince herself.

* * *

**"You were so sweet the first day we met, heartless the last time we were together and everything between... I guess it was a lie."**

* * *

"Damn it, Gray!" The salmon-haired dragon slayer cursed, making his way towards the raven-haired ice mage.

"I guess the guild heard about it, huh...?" He asked to no one in particular. He stared at his reflection, wishing it could be different.

Without a warning, Natsu punched him. "Gray, you asshole! How could you dump her?" He said and kicked Gray multiple times. "I thought you loved her! And I actually gave her to you!" He said.

Gray was pissed. How could he thought he didn't suffer? That stupid boy! Thinks he knows everything. "You jerk! Didn't you know the risks I took? It wasn't even for me! It was her! I-I.. I want her to be happy!" He started punching back in anger. But the other male was furious, too.

"Did you love her? Huh? Did you?" He demanded, punching the ice mage till he fell. Natsu fought with all his might. He loved Lucy, and he wanted her to be happy with Gray, so he surrendered. But was he wrong to do so?

"Of course I do! And that hurt!" Gray stood up, punching Natsu again with all his might. Natsu fell, too.

Then they started using magic.  
"IF YOU LOVE HER, THEN WHY DIDYOU DUMP HER?" He demanded, fire visible on his hands.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO GOOD FOR ME, OKAY! SHE WAS TOO PERFECT FOR ME!" Gray reasoned, an ice sword on his hand.

They attacked, and the fight lasted for a half of an hour. Then, Gray was defeated. Natsu looked at him sharply. "No. You're far too selfish to give her up like that." He pointed out, and the other teen knew it was true.

Natsu sat down next to him and looked at him. "Damn it, Gray. You made me regret giving her to you. I love her too, you know. Just like you." He said matter-of-factly, massaging his own shoulders.

"I did it because I want her to be happy, ok?" He tried to deny the obvious fact. "Plus, you did it, too." He pointed out.

"Geez, Gray. Stop being a loser. I gave Lucy up because I know she'd be happier with you. You, on the other hand, you know. You know she wouldn't be happier with anyone else but you." He reminded the ice mage.

"You're right..." Gray surrendered. "I was being an idiot." He chuckled bitterly.  
Natsu looked at him, as if he forgot something. "What?" He asked.

"Go get her." He stated the obvious.

Gray's eyes widened as he ran. He wasn't gonna give Lucy up. Natsu was right: he was far too selfish for that. But was he late?

* * *

**"People say you don't have to be with someone if you truly love them. I think that's wrong. Love is way too selfish for that."**

* * *

Gray knocked on Lucy's door furiously. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was pop out of his chest. His heart also protested. There was a big chance Lucy'd say no. Or yell at him. Or tell everyone he dumped her, then apologize for it.

Lucy's eye peeped trough the hole in the door and as soon as she saw who was there, she shut her will to open the door. "G-go away!" Her trembling voice was heard.

"Look, Lucy. About what I did earlier-it was a mistake! I didn't mean to do it! I lied! Me and Juvia went out. As friends! Nothing more, nothing less!" He confessed, gluing his head to the door. Tears ran down his cheek.

"N-no! I d-don't believe you!" Lucy stuttered. She refused to have anything to do with him. I mean, he just dumped her, then out of the blue, he just apologized her? What kind of jerk is that? Actually, that **_is_** a jerk...

"Please, Lucy! Forgive me! I love you so much..." He said, not wanting to let her go.  
Lucy didn't even answer anymore. She thought it was a waste of voice.

"Do you not love me anymore?" He questioned.

"Of course I love you. But I want nothing to do with you."  
"Why?"

"I don't need to tell you."

And with that, she locked the door and ran to her room. Gray just sat there, unable to believe what happened. Why the cucumber did she rejected him? Then he walked crookedly towards his home, taking all of the questions with him.

* * *

**"Rejection doesn't always mean you don't love them anymore. Sometimes it just means that you still love them, but you don't trust them anymore."**

* * *

Man! So how was it? My first attempt for a GraLu one-shot_. The quotes aren't mine, so yeah. Please tell me if you humans want more GraLu!

Yooooo,  
Me.


End file.
